1. Field of the Disclosure
The illustrative embodiments described in the present application are useful in systems including those for providing pest control and more particularly are useful in systems including those for providing bird control deterrent features for protecting electrical wire.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electric utilities employ metal conductor overhead electrical wires for the distribution of electricity. Birds, bats and other pests may be drawn to the electrical wires and may be detrimental to the electrical system.
Several bird control products exist, and there is a need, among other needs, for relatively more robust bird control products for electrical wires that include one or more features such as providing devices that are relatively inexpensive, relatively easy to assemble, that are relatively sturdy, relatively durable, modular and relatively easy to install.